Fight For the Roses
by Angelic-Blessing
Summary: Ash is in Sinnoh, so May traveled with her rival, Drew! What happens when Brianna is ready to confess her love? May could be... a little jealous... Contains Contestshipping,and teensy bit of Hoennshipping and Admireshipping! *Discontinued until further notice*
1. Chapter 1

May was tired from all her contests in Johto. She missed Ash and all their adventures together. She was deep in her thoughts, and before she knew it, she bumped into a person. That snapped her out of her reverie.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked.

"Huh? May, watch where you're going next time!" snapped Drew.

Drew was a coordinator May had met back in Hoenn. Now they travel together, quite unusual since they are both rivals with each other.

"I wish Ash was here! Too bad he had to go to Sinnoh!" May quickly murmured, turning away from Drew.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you!" said Drew.

"I… uh…" stumbled May." I – I was training my Pokémon for the next contest!" shouted May.

"Oh? Then where is the next contest?" Drew asked with a sneer.

"I – I think it's at … Eruteak City?" May guessed with a blush.

"That's correct May. And how long is it going to take us to reach Ecruteak Cit, May?" Drew asks her.

"Um… Two hours?" May asked.

"Quite right! I am truly surprised by your knowledge! So let's go already!" commanded Drew.

Finally they made their way into Ecruteak City. It was getting dark, so they headed towards the nearest Pokémon Center.

"Good evening, Nurse Joy!" greeted May.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center! How may I help you today?" asked Nurse Joy with a cheerful smile.

"Yes, we would like to have one room please. In the meantime could you heal our Pokémon for us?"Asked Drew.

"Sure! Your room is number 104, and please give your pokeballs to Chansey."Said Nurse Joy.

They gave their pokeballs to Chansey, and went to their room. It had two beds and a curtain to separate them. After putting their stuff away, they went to the cafeteria. But on their way there, they passed a very familiar face.

"Brianna?" questioned Drew. (Brianna was motivated by Drew's coordinating skills, and fell in love with him. That's how Brianna became a coordinator, and challenged May to a contest. Of course May won, so Brianna couldn't proclaim her love to him.)

"Oh! Mr. Drew?" gasped Brianna.

"Hi Brianna!" greeted May.

Brianna spun around, as if challenging someone to fight. May saw flames dancing in her eyes. Then she hissed.

"Oh, May! Why are you following Mr. Drew? Are you stalking him?" She gazed sweetly toward Drew, and glared back at May. "Don't tell me, you're traveling with him?"Her voice burned with jealously. Then she spun on her heels, and walked away.

"May, you should stay away from Brianna until the day of the contest." Warned Drew.

"I know" said May.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning…

May sat up in her bed and yawned. She looked at the bedside clock. It was 9:13 am. May was taking off her tank top when Drew walked past her bed. Drew had just waked up, and his green pajama's was still on, his hair uncombed. He went straight toward the bathroom, and didn't seem to notice May. May's face flushed with red, and she hurriedly put her usual traveling clothes on.

May walked, almost ran towards the buffet breakfast. Of course leaving Drew behind in the dust.

"She sure has a strong appetite in the morning." Drew said, shaking his head.

Drew got his breakfast, and sat at a table. He looked over at May, who was still piling food on her plate. He took a sip of coffee, sat back, and started reading the morning news.

"Uh, Mr. Drew?" asked Brianna.

Drew looked up from the news paper, and smiled. One of those that could make all his fan girls faint right on the spot.

"Yes? What is it?" Drew looked at May who had finished her cereal, and was starting to attack her donut.

"Uh… Can you go somewhere with me right now? I need to talk with you." Brianna was blushing madly.

"Sure."

Once they were outside, Brianna looked at Drew and her blush was getting redder, just like a ripe tomato.

"Uh… ?" Brianna let out in one breath.

"What did you say? I couldn't really hear you." Taunted Drew.

"Can … you…go…on…a…date…with…me?"Brianna whispered.

"Louder! Say it louder!" Drew roared.

"Can you go on a date with me!" Brianna yelled.

"All right then, I agree. I always loved girls who can express their feelings openly. How about the dance theater at 5 pm?"Drew put a rose on Brianna's left ear.

"Yes, of course!" Brianna smiled.

May was finished with her food, and looked out the window. Ecruteak City was very beautiful. The burnt tower was rebuilding, and there's a couple holding hands. But as May looked closer, she saw the couple was actually Drew and Brianna! May became red in the face, and was about to run out side, and grab Drew's hand, but stopped. She remembered what Brianna had asked her during their contest.

'_Do I like Drew? May thought. 'Do I have feelings for him? Solidad said Drew had feeling for me. But what's up with my emotions? They're running wild! Hah! It's probably just something I ate…'_

May shook her head, and ran back into her room. Shaking her head all the way there_._


	3. Chapter 3

Around 2:30 pm…

Drew looked around for May, and found her sitting on her bed combing her Skitty. He felt his face flush for an instant. He shook his head, and quietly crept closer.

"… Does a better job of combing. I know Brock combs better, but Ash and Brock are both in Sinnoh. I really miss them. Now I have to travel with Drew, who's in love with Brianna!" May stormed.

Skitty mewed in reply. Drew felt his face getting warmer.

"Skitty, I have a secret, but don't tell anyone about it all right? Okay, I kinda like a boy. I know he is obnoxious, and the most annoying person in the world, except for team rocket, and Harley, and he's a great Pokémon trainer! I …I think I have a crush on him!" May blurted out.

Drew's face felt like a stove, and he leaned against the wall for support.

'_She likes me?' _Drew thought_. 'I never knew! I guess Brianna made her jealous! Oh no! But, I promised Brianna on a date! What am I suppose to do!' _Drew thought as he whacked his head on the wall.

May suddenly heard someone, or something thumping on the wall. She sat up, and quietly (with skitty) crept over to the wall. The "famous" coordinator was thumping his head on a wall! May chuckled, but couldn't contain her laughter any more, and started laughing straight-out.

Drew stopped thumping his head on the wall when he heard May laugh. He looked up, and flipped his hair from his eyes.

"Drew! What are you doing?" asked May between hurdles of laughter.

"Oh, just reminding our neighbor about something." Drew smirked.

"Wow, I just gotta tell Ash and Solidad about this! It's too hilarious!" May cried while hiccupping at the same time.

May strode away, leaving Drew with a furious expression on with face.

'_Oh May is going to pay dearly for that!_' Thought Drew. '_I'm going to make her so jealous_!'

Drew started dressing in to his best tuxedo, and laughed darkly.

30 minutes later∽∽∽∽∽∽∽∽∽∽∽

After calling Ash and Solidad about what happened, May sauntered back into her room with a smile. But her smile quickly faltered when she saw Drew. He was in a tuxedo! She muffled her laughter, but too late, Drew saw her.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Drew lightly.

"Are you going out with somebody? If yes, then please don't dress like that. She is going to laugh as if there is no tomorrow!" said May, sternly.

"Well, to answer your question, yes, I am going out with a fan girl, Brianna. We already arranged a date." Drew said slowly searching May's face for any sign of emotion.

May's heart shattered. She looked at Drew if he was kidding. But no, he was real. A single tear dripped down her pretty face. May turned and said," Then good luck on your date." May charged out of the room, and ran outside of the Pokémon center.

Drew sat on the floor, and thought about what happened. He wanted to chase her, and explain everything to her, but he couldn't summon the courage to go. Instead he took a rose out of his pocket, and gingerly kissed the petals.


	4. Chapter 4

After crying her eyes out, May looked around. To her amazement, she was right in front of a fountain. A very big one indeed.

"Wow. This must be the fountain near the bell chime trail!" May murmured.

To her surprise, she found a face next to hers. She couldn't help but gasp out loud.

"Brendan! What are you doing here?" May almost yelled. Causing a girl to drop her ice cream, and making a flock of Spearow fly off.

"I'm here to help professor Birch on the pokedex. When I arrived at Ecruteak City, I spotted a beautiful girl running at full speed, tears running down her face." Explained Brendan.

(Brendan is from Hoenn, he also lives in Littleroot Town. He and May are neighbors. Professor Birch is his father.)

"Oh Brendan! I missed you so much!" Cried May, clutching Brendan's shirt.

Brendan blushed red, times a thousand. He had a crush on her ever since she moved next to him. Whenever they played House, May was the wife and Brendan was always the Husband. Max was the baby. Max always thought Brendan was going to take May away, and always whined about being tired, so May could play with him instead.

When they finally turned 10, May chose Torchik, and May disappeared from his life. This time, he found May, and he'll never lose her from her sight, ever again.

"Hey May… Why were you crying earlier? Did something happen?" Asked Brendan, hugging May tightly.

"Uh well, you see… There is a coordinator I've been traveling with, and He's dating Brianna, another coordinator. I think I'm a little jealous..." Stumbles May, meekly.

Brendan understood that much. He watched and cheered for her every contest. He also know that May beat a green headed coordinator, named Drew, in the Kanto Grand Festival.

"Well, May. You have me. You can always count on me to be here. I'll travel with you! I'll do anything for you!" Shouted Brendan.

"Really? Oh Brendan, I love you so much! Thank you!" May kissed Brendan's cheek.

Brendan now is blushing red, times ten thousand.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Brendan murmured, looking away. He hadn't felt so nice, ever since his ex-girlfriend dumped him for Wally.

Brendan sighed. He wished this would last forever.

"May darling!" Came a shrilled voice. That voice belonged to a purples haired, green bodied, person?

"Ah! Harley!" Cried May, tearing herself away from Brendan.

"Oh May darling! Where's Drewsie? You know tomorrow's contest is a double battle, right?" Smirked Harley.

"Oh, he's probably with Brianna right… What! A double battle? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Screamed May.

"Well too-ta-loo! May honey, you better find your partner soon!" Laughed Harley, as he walked away.

May was panicking, walking in all directions, pulling her hair out for instance.

"May, I can be your partner…" Brendan started.

"Really? Oh thank you so much! Wait. Do you even know what a contest is?" Asked May.

"Of course! I watched enough of your contests to know what a contest is!" Brendan said happily.

"Oh Brendan, you're a life saver!" May snuggled up close to him.

Drew was walking around the city looking for May. Making sure he was on time for the date. His eyes followed a purple person dart from the bell chime trail. His eyes finally focused on May. She was in a boy's arms, looking quite happy as she kissed him on the chin. Drew felt anger and jealousy boil up in him, as he stomped away. He hadn't felt like that since Ash, May's friend saw her in a bikini. That person was going to pay for hugging May, and he knows how he's going to pay for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: It's the day of the contest! Drew is now partnered up with Brianna, and yes their date went smoothly, exception of some fan girls. I forgot if the contest announcer is Lillian, Vivian, or Marilyn. Anywho, I'll be adding some more characters! So hold on to your seatbelts…**

"Welcome to the Ecruteak Pokémon contest! We have Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and Our Ecrteak Nurse Joy! Okay, now it's time for the appeals stage!"

May was sitting with Brendan, feeding some pokeblocks to her Pokémon, and picturing the appeals in her mind. Brendan's appeals were right after hers, and May started to panic. 'What if Brendan didn't get a good score? What if he didn't make it in to the second round?' Brendan noticed her anxiety, and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine, I might even get a better score than you! " Joked Brendan. Only May didn't really understand the joke.

Her mind snapped when May saw Drew. He was walking with Brianna right towards her. May noticed Brianna had on a snobby look, and Drew's face was twisted into an ugly frown.  
>"Hey May, I thought we were partners." Drew said.<p>

"Who is this? Oh, right. This must be that Drew you were talking about." Brendan puffed up his chest.

"Who's this? I never saw him in contests before. You sure you want to partner up with him?" Drew nodded politely at Brendan.

"Um, He's Brendan, professor Birch's son. He was my neighbor in Littleroot town. He…" Started May.

"I'm her boyfriend." Stated Brendan.

"Yup! That's … WRONG! When w-was I your g-girlfriend?" Sputtered May.

Drew turned to leave. He now knows who that guy is, and how he's going to do about him. He nodded; he was going to take off Brendan's white hat/ hair. But then he realized Brianna wasn't following him. He turned around again. Brianna's eyes were full of hearts, and her face was steaming red. Her eyes even followed him when they went on stage for the appeals round. Drew knew Brianna has fallen in love with Brendan. Drew thought to himself, 'Maybe Brianna could bother Brendan, so May could be mine!'

Drew couldn't help but gasp at May's appeals score! A 30.0! But Brendan, a first timer also got a 30.0! Drew knew beating Brendan was going to take a little more than smarts and looks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **

** I'm so sorry for not updating! My folks weren't that pleased with my report card… So I only had time for studying and reading all of the amazing stories found on this site! All right, so I've managed to pull my time together, but this chapter might get a little short and hasty… Oh right, I am going to skip the battle, and this will be the end of the contest. (May and Brendan won) **

"Wow! Brendan, I never thought we can beat Drew, but we did it!" May shrieked as she ran towards her partner.

"Of course! What did you expect from the professor's son?" Brendan retorted back.

The pair squabbled at each other while slowly walking towards Olivine City. They did not notice the gloomy pair behind them. Suddenly a scream was heard from every corner of the city. Drew turned, and suddenly found himself being smothered by a lot of girls screaming their ears off.

"Brianna! Help me!" Drew's voice mingled out of the wrath.

"All right ladies! As the president of the Drewy fan club, I hereby stop the commotion, and order you ladies home. You are to ever lay a finger my Drewy dear, I will personally consult with you! Do I make myself clear!" Brianna snarled, daring them to move.

"Now since you heard my "little" speech, I announce the ending of today's activities! I will see all of you at the same time, next city!" Brianna whooped loudly.

All of her followers whooped right along, and Brianna couldn't help but feel extremely giddy. She turned around hoping to find an extremely happy Drew, but she only found an exhausted, droopy Drew.

"Brianna, please, go away." Drew said while turning his head. "I feel a little threatened around you, around your group."

Brianna frowned. This usually is not the usual Drew. He would get very annoyed when she calls him Drewy. Something is on his mind. They stood out there the whole night, just thinking about something.

While with May and Brendan…

"Awwww! I'm so hungry!" May yelped. "Isn't there somewhere we can stuff ourselves and rest for a night?"

"Well, you're in luck! There is a farm just beyond the clearing! Let's go!" Brendan happily supported.

"Brendan, I am so happy, I can kiss you!" May yelled as she sprinted towards the light.

A blushing boy stood off to one side remembering his childhood with May, and their happy times together.

"-dan! Brendan! Help me! Hello, anybody home?" May asked while pounding on the door.

Brendan pulled her away, and they finally settled for a little spot downhill. As they gazed at the stars, Brendan was fighting a wave of emotions inside him. May mumbled something, and that caused Brendan to look at her.

'_May is like an innocent angel when she sleeps, I wonder how does she can look so calm and peace ful."_

Brendan smiled to himself, and he closed his ruby eyes peacefully.

**Done! This is probably the only chapter I'm going to update for now. When I buy more time, I'll add another chapter! Sorry if this chapter is leaning more towards Admire shipping and Hoennshipping! So, Tata for now! Oh! Please review, and comment about what I should do when they arrive at Olivine! Thank you! Over, and out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Have you readers read my other story yet? Tell me if I'm making spelling errors! So Happy New Year! It's 2012! Let's celebrate with this chapter! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I just came back from my winter- break vacation, and I'm so tired right now! I might make this chapter shorter 'cause I'm not really, you know, focused. Hehe… So here's the chapter! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Normal POV:**

May and Brendan woke to the sound of beating hooves. May rubbed her bleary eyes, and screamed. A herd of Miltanks and Tauros were charging at them. Brendan lifted May over his shoulder, and ran as fast as he could. He jumped over a fence and sat with his back against it. Brendan heartbeat was pounding in his eardrums. As he rested from their close escape, May took out a pecha berry yogurt and a sitrus berry sandwich.

"Here! Breakfast!" May said, handing him the sandwich.

"Uhh… Thanks, May!" Brendan wheezed out. He looked at the sandwich and took a big bite. It was very crunchy. **(Is sitrus berries even edible?)** He looked at May, and found her bringing out a container.

"Here! Try some chopped Cheri and Leppa berries! I love them! Here! Try them!" May brought a spoonful of berries and fed it to Brendan.

Brendan blushed a bright red, and he slowly opened his mouth. The berries soon found his mouth and incredible flavors spreaded throughout his mouth.

"Oh! The flavors are simply… divine!" Brendan remarked.

May giggled and spoon fed him some more. Soon they finished their breakfast and hurried towards Olivine City. A man stopped them just before they stepped into the city.

"Hello! You're our 100th visitor this week! The celebrate this, I give you this offer! How about just 500 pokedollars for a magikarp? The offer is just for you! Don't miss out! It's limited! So, how about it?" The man said giddily.

"Thanks! But... no. We already have six Pokémon! But thank you!" May smiled and pulled Brendan into the city.

Suddenly their attentions were captured by a group of girls crowding and shrieking their heads off.

"Give me your autograph!"

"No, give me a hug, or maybe a kiss!"

"Oh! Take a picture with me!"

"Please marry me!" (**Okay that was a little too much…)**

May dragged Brendan to the group and saw Drew surrounded by girls. **(Don't ask how he got to Olivine City so fast. It may have to do with his Flygon… But he did get there at the wrong time!)**

"Okay girls! If you want to be with Drew, get her, and tie her up! Announced a snobby voice followed by a finger pointed at May.

Then suddenly, May had shadows towering over her. Hands grabbed her hair, arms, legs, ears… You get my idea….

"Help me! Brendan! Help!" May screamed.

"May! I'm com-"He was grabbed and secured in the arms by none other than the ringleader, Brianna herself.

"Help! Pleas-!" She was smothered and passed out from the pain in her arms. She had tears leaking from her sapphire eyes, and before her vision blacked out, she saw a glimpse of green coming towards her.

**Author's note:**

**Thank you! Please review! I know this chapter is short, but I'm seriously tired. I promise to update soon! So keep waiting! So… 5…4….3….2….1….0! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I'm back with more! This chapter will change a lot of POV! Just warning you that it all happens at the same time! (Unless I write, "Sometime later…") So let's get on with the story!**

Yes, the truth is hard. Expecially when you wake up in the morning and some weirdo was forcing you to eat his freshly baked cookies. Yet that "green" guy was none other than….

Harley.

**May's POV:**

Harley? What is Harley doing here? I rubbed my eyes at looked through them again. My eyes weren't deceiving me. It is Harley. So the green I saw before I collapsed was Harley….

**Drew's POV:**

No way! One minute May was there screaming for help, and the next minute she was gone. What is going on? I looked at her "boyfriend" for help. He looked about the same of how I'm feeling inside me right now.

Where have you gone May?

**Brianna's POV:**

From the second I got hold of May, a pull so hard, forced me to let go with her. At first I thought it was either Brendan or Drew, but when I looked back, Drew and Brendan looked as puzzled as a mule. Of course now some else likes May, and obviously will be pretty fun to play with, since "MY" Drew and "MY" Brendan both fell for her and those two could be in the hottest guy in the region.

Who is he? Or maybe it's a she….

**Harley's POV:** **(Yes I'm weird like that)**

Finally I've gotten hold of my ginger bread cookie! Oh, I can't wait to force her little mouth with my delicious cookies! I sighed and forced her mouth open. Her pearly white teeth shone beneath the harsh white ceiling light. May just looked darling with her mouth hanging wide open! I bit into my freshly baked cookies, and stuffed the rest in to her mouth. She is going to pay after calling my cookies "not bad". **(See Pokémon episodes for reference.)**

I looked at her contorted face, and couldn't help myself getting nearer to her pretty little face. **(Okay, I'm going to go on, because this scene is very… um… disturbing…)**

**May's POV:**

Okay, this is weird… Harley was looking at me intently, and forced a cookie in to my mouth. The cookie itself wasn't bad at all, but with Harley looking at me, I felt very awkward. Then he suddenly leaned in closer, and his purple hair filling my vision. I couldn't help but let out my loudest scream.

**Brendan's POV:**

I can feel it. May's scream. Even though other people couldn't hear it, I sure can. I love her so much; I can feel exactly what she is going though right now. When she feels happy, I feel happy. When she feels sad, I couldn't help but feel sad as well. We have been through so much together, I don't know what would happen if she left me for that green headed jerk. May's feeling lonely and scared right now, I have to protect her. I ran with such a speed that even the quickest Arkanine won't be able to catch me.

**Drew's POV:**

What is Brendan doing? He's running as if his life depended on it. I am following him; through he is definitely way faster than me. Gee, I have to start my daily routine of running a mile every morning again.

He stopped at the gym, though I can tell it was empty. He charged in side with me right behind him. He didn't notice me at first, but I can tell he doesn't want me in whatever he is doing right now. Let's call it a sixth sense. He opened a door, and we were faced with a horrible image.

**May's POV: (Again)**

"Ahhhhhh" I hollered.

Harley quickly muffled my scream with a hand. I glanced around, and saw a big steel room cutting off my sound waves. Suddenly the door busted open, and all I could see was Brendan and Drew staring at me with such intensity, I think I was about to faint. But I do feel kind of light- headed….

**Brendan's POV:**

Her sapphire eyes bore in to mine, and I wanted to hug her, feeling guilty about her recent kidnapping. But a guy? Person? Was clamping her mouth shut, and so she fainted. He lifted into his arms with discreet ease. The familiar smell of cookies wafted to my nose as I progressed in to room. I can feel Drew behind me. I knew he was surprised, because he croaked out, "Harley?"

Harley? That name stabbed me square chest and hard. So he was responsible for May's kidnapping. Hey wait wasn't the name Harley on the most wanted list that Officer Jenny gave me in Petalburg City? It is him. **(I'm going to make Harley look bad! Yay!) **

"Stop right there!" I so happy that I found my voice. "Put the young maiden down right now! You are under arrest of kidnapping young girls and harassing them!"

I used my trusty Swampert, and brought him down. I scurried to the police officer's base, and handed Harley in. I've never been so proud, until a phone call made me crumple to pieces.

**May's POV: (Sometime later…)**

When I woke up, the faintest breeze tickled me. I sat up in bed, and heard voices talking outside my door. The words: travel, allow, don't, get, and May whispered in to my ear. The door opened, and Brendan and Drew walked in.

"May, I have to return back to Littleroot again." Brendan said, not looking directly at my eyes.

"Why?" I asked feeling close to tears.

"I got a phone call from my dad telling me to get home." Brendan explained. "I'm allowing Drew to stay and travel with you throughout Johto, but don't get too cozy with him."

I looked at Drew in belief, and what I got back was one of his knowing smirks.

**The Next Day…**

Brendan was leaving. I can see tears rolling down his cheeks as he waved goodbye to us from the ferry. I wiped my eyes, and continued waving at the retreating figure of Brendan. I noticed Drew lightly waving, and I finally managed my courage to yell, "I'll miss you Brendan! Let's meet at Lttleroot for your next birthday!"

Now I can barely see his face now, just the reflexion of the ship on the water. But I knew we were still connected by heart, never to be broken.

I faced Drew, and asked, "Hey, let's get going. We don't want to be late for the next contest that I promised Brendan I'll win."

Drew held my hand, and replied, "We really don't want to be late for that, do we?"

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for all of the reviews I got! I know this is such I cheesy ending! But I couldn't help but let lose some tears too! So just FYI, this is not the end! There will be later chapters! I'll update soon! I promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

** Hi all! Did the last chapter confuse y'all? I'm going to prove the last chapter was not the last chapter, by writing this chapter! Now, I'm confused…. Thanks for all your reviews everyone! Just so you know, Brendan is off the picture… for now. As always, let's get on with the story!**

**May's POV:**

Wow. The feel of the sea water spraying on my face is indescribable. It's been 4 days since the departure of Brendan. We, meaning Drew and I, are on a ferry heading for Cianwood City. Drew is currently relaxing under the shade of a yellow umbrella.

I really miss Brendan, but traveling with Drew has some advantages. For instance we get free food and boarding due to Drew's "superior" looks.

I spotted some nearby islands, and the guidebook tells me "those islands" are called the Whirl Islands. It also says it has a lot of whirlpools! Expectantly, I snapped my head up, and the ferry started shaking. I noticed the ferry was caught in the middle of the whirlpool! The ferry jerked violently, and I screamed just a second before I drifted into unconscious.

**Drew's POV:**

Seriously? Just when I was freed of my fans asking for my autograph, May starts screaming, and a minute after that, I found my self flat on some reef. Ouch. My forehead throbbed painfully, and I pressed my self up to see where I landed. I was on a little island surrounded by whirl pools. I found May next to me, unconscious, so I began the "yell until my voice is hoarse" procedure. But after almost 10 minutes of yelling, and my throat constricting, May still is out like a log. So I then began the "carry her to safety and possible shelter" procedure. Luckily the island had a cave, which was, frankly, easy to find. The cave inside was spacious, and there were many Pokemon around, so I decided this was the ideal place for training, and just when I spotted a Pokemon that I wanted badly, May just had to wake up.

**May's POV:**

Huh? Where am I? I am currently having a staring contest with a Zubat, and it is winning. I sat up and Drew looked at me. I figured he was trying to catch a Kingler, but I messed upped his concentration.

"Hey, Drew?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied, and sat down next to me.

"Where are we?" I questioned.

"Oh, somewhere with whirlpools around." He replied back stiffly.

"OMG! We are on the Whirlpool Islands?" I asked, certain he did not say the word, "whirlpools".

"No, we are surrounded and trapped in a cave filled with flowers." He replied sarcastically.

"Well, since we are here, let's go exploring! I heard there was a shadow of a legendary bird spotted here!" I yelled, happily getting out my imaginary camera for "May's expedition".

**Drew's POV:**

Okay, seriously, I am tremendously annoyed by May's "expedition", and her imagination camera. I wanted her to shut up, and just find her "legendary bird", but instead I say to her,

"Do you never go out to the open world?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"I do, but it's just you who doesn't understand the meaning of "having fun"." She retorted back.

"Having fun? I only think about my Pokemon's behavior and…." I was rudely cut off.

"Look! There's a door, and a person over there! Let's go ask them the way out!" She exclaimed.

We calmly walked to the person, and then he noticed us. Or maybe May. He was eyeing her quite boldly, and I couldn't help but feel a little sensitive. After all, I did have a promise to keep.

That man walked towards us, and said the words that I had not been expecting.

"Welcome. You can only pass if you have a silver feather, and it looks here, this young lady is the only one able to pass."

**May's POV:**

What? I think I passed out. I just faintly remember that the man said I can pass. Suddenly, without even making a noise, a shadow loomed over me. Yes, I've been taught about legendaries, and the one thing you do not want to do is stand face- to- face to one. Especially this one. I silently lifted my head, and the sight nearly made me faint again.

It was Lugia.

**Author's Note:**

** Teehee, I really think this chapter is way too short! Compared to the other chapters I've been writing, that is. Aww… I really wanted to publish this on Chinese New Year, but I was one day late! Oh, this is based on the game (Soulsilver), well… until meeting the person, err… monk... So please review! I'll be waiting!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, my dear readers! Should I write a one-shot? Can anyone give me a suggestion? Anyhow, in the last chapter, May is face to face with "the" Lugia, and Drew... Is not here at the moment! So, let's get on with the story!**

**May's POV:**

Uh… What do I do? What can I do with Lugia staring down at me? Suddenly, I heard the chimes of a bell and the roar of a waterfall. Lugia's face peered at me as if I was nothing but a little toy to be played with.

"You must face the legendary, for it has chosen you." A voice emanated behind me.

I turned around hoping for welcoming arms, but all I got was the kimono girls dancing to the chimes of the bell.

"I guess I have to fight my way out of this then…" I concluded.

Lugia was waiting patiently for me to make a movement. I reached for my belt, and grabbed my nearest Pokeball.

"Go Venasaur!" I called, throwing out my Pokeball.** (Evolved from Bulbasuar!)**

The Lugia tensed only a little, but looked at me as if I just threw a Magikarp in for battle.

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" I yelled back.

The Lugia looked at me and shrugged, as if saying 'I can deal with little shrimps later, just pick your moves.'

"Grr… Venasuar! Use your strongest Leaf Blade!" I commanded.

It was a critical hit, but Lugia didn't look any bit different. He chortled and sighed as if saying 'That didn't hurt at all! Maybe I picked the wrong person?'

"Venasuar, use Solar Beam!" I yelled, anger flushing me up.

Lugia suddenly flew up and started to use Wing Attack.

"Venasuar! Do it now!" I screeched, halting Lugia momentarily.

Suddenly, Venasuar's Solar Beam shot towards Lugia, and blinding him. It screeched, and charged towards Venasuar with astonishing speed. Venasuar fainted immediately on impact.

"No! Venasuar!" I cried, holding Venasuar, and returning him to his Pokeball.

Lugia looked at me, and its eyes are telling me to give up.

"No! I will never!" My eyes watered at the near thought of giving up.

I suddenly spaced out, and I thought clearer than ever before. I have 5 Pokemon with me right now. Venasaur just fainted, Blazekin is weak against water, Glaceon**(Evolved from Eevee, see Sinnoh episodes)** is too weak, and Blastoise **(From Squirtle)**won't do well against another water type. So that leaves Delcatty**(Evolved from her Skitty)**. It can use thunderbolt to defeat Lugia once and for all. Yes, I have decided! Delcatty is going next! **(In my Ruby game, my Delcatty learned thunderbolt…So yeah…)**

"Alright, go Delcatty! Finish Lugia off!" I cheered.

Lugia looked bored, and was about to head back to the waterfalls when I yelled,

"Delcatty! Finish Lugia off with Thunderbolt!"

Lugia sprang in to action, but wasn't fast enough. The thunderbolt charred its chest, and left a mark. It howled menacingly.

"Delcatty! Use another thunderbolt!" I cheered louder.

But Lugia was faster this time, and dodged it From the air; Lugia attacked Delcatty with its Hydro Pump.

"Delcatty, dodge and use thunderbolt!" I screamed.

Unfortunately, Delcatty got sprayed by the hydro pump, but still managed to force out another thunderbolt before collapsing. Lugia howled in agony as it fell towards the ground. With out thinking, I threw out a Pokeball.

It rolled, rolled, rolled, and clicked. I captured the one and only Lugia!

I heard a round of applause behind me. The Kimono Girls all had bemused expressions on their faces. The eldest one strode towards me, and I could just faintly smell her jasmine perfume.

"Thank you." Was all she said.

"For what? I only captured the legendary Lugia..." I said with dripping sarcasm.

"No… You fulfilled our mission to find the chosen one. Thank you." She answered and disappeared deeper in to the cave. Her sisters followed suit, and all that was left, was the pounding waterfall and the lonely wax candle flickering on the candle holder.

**Drew's POV:**

I just saw the Kimono Girls from Ecruteak City! They sure were hurrying to get somewhere.

Looming above me is a heavy looking metal door. Once inside, I noticed there were fresh footprints, and those same footprints would lead me to my final destination: May.

She was sitting in front of a waterfall, and a Pokeball clutched in one hand.

I strode towards her, annoyance blooming in my chest.

"Where were you? I can't believe you were kidnapped right under my nose! May, you have to be more responsive! If something happened to you, I wouldn't know…" I cut off mid- sentence before the rest of my words tumbled them selves out of my big mouth.

"…What did you say…?" May asked eyes distant.

"Nothing! We have to get going, all right? We need to get to Cianwood City, ASAP! So hurry up!" I ordered, ignoring the heat spreading in my face.

She stood up, dusted herself, and turned to me.

"Drew," She began. "I have a little secret that I need to tell you…"

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Another chapter done! In this chapter, you witnessed the Lugia capturing part, and all May's Pokemon that she is carrying right now on her journey! I might mention Drew's Pokemon next... Maybe... I am still thinking about it.**

**Do you see that sign that says, 'Review this chapter'? Yes, that's the one! Now click on it… Yes… and write a sentence or two about your feeling about this story so far. Thank you! Out for now!**


End file.
